A Song for Every Sentence
by TotalCitron
Summary: Tony's getting on Kate's nerves  as always , he's having a sing song in the office. Gibbs knows teen pop, McGee listens to rock and Tony and Kate have a few, after work mishaps.
1. Chapter 1

**A few songs thrown into context and a bit of TATE at the end but if you don't like Tate, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: don't own NCIS, or: KC&Sunshine lyrics, That's the way, I like it. Queen; don't stop me now. Men in Hats, Safety Dance, Justin Bieber, Never Say Never, Born to be wild, Steppenwolf or I love you by the one and only – Barney!**

"That's the way, uh huh, uh huh. I like it!" Tony came in jigging to the music, singing.

"Will you shut up Tony?" Kate whined across the way.

Tony changed the song, "Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time – I'm having a ball."

"Stop singing Tony and don't dance," Kate moaned again.

"We can dance if we want to, we can leave your friends behind. 'Cause your friends don't dance, and if they don't dance well they ain't no friends of mine," Tony kept dance, but more elaborately now.

"Tony, if you don't shut up now you will _never _sing again," Kate retorted, finally having enough of this childish play.

"Never say never," Tony began in a poor Justin Bieber voice, before being whacked around the head by Gibbs.

"I could stand the rest but Justin Bieber comes in a close second worst to Miley Cyrus," Gibbs said, straightly but with force.

Tony and Kate both looked up in surprise, "Gibbs?"

"What? You like them?" Gibbs looked shocked.

"No, it's just you know who they are," Kate and Tony said in unison.

McGee skips in, also singing in a hoarse voice, "Born to be wild..."

They all look up at him, confused. McGee realizes the six eyes staring at him, "Oh, I didn't notice you," he says in his usual voice.

They all go back to their seats before Tony mutters to himself, "At least mine made sense."

**A little added bit for TATE's sake**

Tony came out of the elevator late as he had forgotten his coat, singing again; only Kate was around, "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too?"

"Tony? I'm still here," Kate pointed out.

"Exactly, that one was just for you."

Kate laughed; this was the perfect time to admit without it being taken seriously, "I love you too."

"Really?" Tony replied, who had taken it utterly seriously, Kate had meant it seriously at heart – but not out loud.

_Maybe Tony knew me better than I thought._

**Hope you enjoyed that – review please if you did, it really does make my day! Thanks a million. Xx TotalCitron.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Well it's more like a little added extra – funny.**

Tony strolled into the bullpen, again singing. Kate let out an unforgiving groan, "Really? Are we going to go through this again?"

A childish nod came from Tony, followed by a glare from Gibbs. Tony laughed to himself, then joked, "No Miley Cyrus, Boss – I promise."

Kate came up behind him and elbowed him, "Watcha singing now?"

Tony sarcastically stroked an imaginary beard, "And you can tell everybody this is your song, it may be quite simple but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words…how wonderful life is while you're in the world."

"That was real sweet, Dinozzo – and manly," Kate laughed - his singing was surprisingly okay.

"Do it like a brother, do it like a dude, grab my crotch – wear my hat low like you," Tony broke into song again, dancing too (with actions.)

"Wow – I don't know _what _is next. I'm nervous," Kate teased.

Tony paused at this, "Umm. I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb, I'm real nervous 'cause it sure is fun. Come on baba, you drive me crazy - goodness gracious great balls of fire!"

"You have talent," Kate finally said, "In a weird disturbing way – your singing wasn't too bad and you know quite a lot of lyrics and one moment you sing like a girl the next moment you're singing 'great balls of fire'."

"Thank you, thank you very much," Tony drawled in his best Elvis voice.

"Oh, and you can do Elvis!"

**After Work**

"So we meet again," Kate spied Tony as he habitually ran through the bullpen and grabbed his coat.

"So we do," Tony paused and smiled at Kate. He came over and hit her on her lower back.

"Hey!" Kate exclaimed, spinning round.

"Kate? I like big buts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny – when a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist with that round thing in your face you get sprung!" Tony rapped head bopping to the song.

"I'm flattered, really," Kate said, plainly but sarcastically.

"I'll sing more…" Kate ignored Tony as he followed her like a puppy towards the lift still singing, "wanna pull out your tough, 'cause you notice that butt was stuffed. Deep in the jeans she's wearing, I'm hooked and I can't stop staring. Oh baby, I wanna get with you and take your picture…"

Tony kept singing until the elevator doors closed and all you could hear was the high and low pitches until, _thwack, "Shut up, Tony!"_


End file.
